Hermione Granger
hermione jean granger'thumb|300px|link=File:Hermione_Granger_OOTP_promo_f_1.jpgHermione Jean Granger '(b. 19 September, 1979) was the only daughter of Muggle Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. At age eleven, Hermione learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991 where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Along with Harry Potter and a few others, she was relatively little intimidated by Lord Voldemort's name, calling him by his name, instead of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Hermione first met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley aboard the Hogwarts Express. Both boys found Hermione unfriendly and a know-it-all. Later her eagerness to please her professors and her constantly correct answers reinforced their initial impression. However, in spite of the cool relationship between the three, Hermione stepped in to take the blame from Ron and Harry after they had saved her from a troll on Halloween. Harry and Ron were surprised but grateful, and the three quickly became friends. In her second year, Hermione fell victim to a basilisk unleashed upon Hogwarts following the opening of the Chamber of Secrets but was returned from her petrification under the care of Madam Pomfrey with the assistance of Professor Sprout's Mandrake Restorative Draught. The following year, Hermione was granted permission to use, and was sent, a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic to facilitate her volition to study far more subjects than was possible without time travel. Later in the year, she and Harry would use the Time-Turner to rescue Sirius Black from the Dementor's Kiss as well as Buckbeak the hippogriff from execution. During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W. In her fifth year, she was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army. Later in her fifth year she fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and, at the beginning of what would be her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997. Hermione, as well as Ron — with whom she had become romantically involved — decided not to return to Hogwarts for their final year of studies and instead chose to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then fought in, and survived, the Battle of Hogwarts. She was portrayed by Emma Watson. Riffography *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 See Also *Bella Swan *Katniss Everdeen Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Wizards Category:Female Main Protagonists